


A Dragon Too Soon

by Zoya1416



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: DEATH stumped, Dragon sex, Gen, I really like Sybil, Not Serious, One-off AU just for fun, She has THE VOICE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the ultimate reality comes to Sybil Ramkin, HE HAS TO HELP OUT FIRST</p><p> </p><p>Set pre Guards, Guards</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon Too Soon

DEATH regarded the figure in the dragon pens. She was patting her chest plate where the flames lingered.

“Bugger! These new straps are no good. I must complain to the Leatherworkers.”

AHEM.

She turned to him. “It's Lord Mountjoy Greenscale Talonthrust III of Ankh. I really don't think he can cut the mustard.”

AH?

“It really needs two of you. Could you oblige?”

WHAT?

“Don't be squeamish, man. You just have to help him up in the air. It's me who has the tricky part. It's cruel, but if he can't manage it tonight, then he's for the choppy-chop. Survival of the fittest, don'cha know.”

DEATH was startled. Humans did not, in his experience, kill their mates if they, uh, couldn't manage it.

He got his voice back. MA'AM, I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT HE IS NOT NOW YOUR PROBLEM. SOMEONE ELSE MUST TAKE CARE OF LORD MOUNTJOY.

“OH, DON'T BE A BIG GIRL'S BLOUSE.”

She had the VOICE! How on Disc—a reptilian form was thrust into his arms.

“HERE NOW—IT WON'T TAKE BUT A MOMENT.”

He stood there shocked, holding his dragon tight. Lady Ramkin deftly managed the struggling female dragon, and popped her back into her pen when all was finished. 

“PUT LORD MOUNTJOY BACK. And now we can go. Rose Devant-Mole will be coming along tonight."

She removed the dragon—shield helmet, and reached up to take his arm.

“Thank you. You were a perfect gentleman.”

How did you, HOW DID YOU LEARN THE VOICE?

She shrugged. “My ancestors commanded armies for five hundred years. And I've been mother, father, Lord, and executioner to hundreds of dragons. I think they were the ones who heard my word as GOD's. Belief is very important, you know.”

YES. AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU BELONG?

“There were giant dragons in the past, Draco Nobilis. I want to be with them.”

GOOD CHOICE. And as Sybil faded, DEATH was already placing her in the space where the dragons went.


End file.
